Driving me in circles
by auroraginz
Summary: Relationships change, and hearts get broken as others get mended
1. Evil Returns

(Oliver just got out of jail)  
  
(At school)  
  
Oliver: Hey, hey gang! What's up I was thinking Hawaii this weekend or maybe the Caribbean!  
  
Ryan: I don't think that's such a good idea man, see me and Marissa are back together and she don't trust you anymore!  
  
Oliver: Come on dude you must like me a little bit to have stopped me from killing myself-  
  
Ryan: See that's the thing I really don't like going on vacations with suicidal guys  
  
Oliver: Ok your lose catch ya later!  
  
Ryan(under his breath): Hope not  
  
(Marissa walks up cheerfully to Ryan)  
  
Marissa(sing songy): We are going on vacation, we're going on vacation!  
  
Ryan: Not with that dude we ain't!  
  
Marissa: Of coarse not silly! Me, you Summer and Seth= Paris  
  
Ryan(in a romantic voice): Oh lala!  
  
Marissa: The only catch is that my mom is coming, she thinks that we need bonding so she is paying for me and she said if it would make me happy I could bring some friends, that she would pay for as well!!!  
  
Ryan: Sounds great!  
  
Marissa: I am going to go tell Summer  
  
Ryan: Ok meet me in the library today at lunch I have some studying to do  
  
Marissa: Ok  
  
(Marissa and Summer are walking to class)  
  
Marissa: I have some news, we are going to Hawaii with Seth and Ryan  
  
Summer: Come on coop I don't fall for that kind of thing Marissa: Really, my mom already booked the hotel and tickets we are flying there the week before school lets out and staying for two weeks...  
  
Summer: Ok but what did you say about you mom??  
  
Marissa: Oh, she is going to be traveling with us  
  
Summer: Ok but we get our own sweet right?  
  
Marissa: Of coarse, besides knowing my mom she will probably pick up some French guy and go back to his hotel  
  
Summer: Very true, since that nasty break up with Caleb she has been desperate  
  
Marissa: Well you can go tell Seth I have to get to class  
  
Summer: Bye coop  
  
(Summer and Seth)  
  
Summer and Seth are now a couple and have been for two months, because one month after Oliver went to jail Anna got sick of Newport and went back to Glendale  
  
Summer: Hey boo!  
  
Seth: Umm hey so any news?  
  
Summer: Well Psycho freak is out of jail, but me you Marissa and Ryan are all going to Paris!  
  
(Oliver was ease dropping on there conversation from behind a bush)  
  
Oliver: I am not a psycho freak! (He punches summer on the arm)  
  
Summer: Ahh!  
  
Seth: Are you ok?? Let me go get help and Oliver tuch her again and your dead!  
  
Oliver: Oh, I am sorry, why does this always happen no matter were I go, you, Marissa, Natalie...  
  
Summer(thinking): Gosh this kid is psycho he knows we know there was no Natalie other then his ex babysitter  
  
(Oliver starts hitting himself right when Miss. Kim comes)  
  
Miss Kim: Oh dear it looks like a broken arm Summer, let me go get the first aid, and Oliver you wait for me in my office now!  
  
Summer: Oww!!!  
  
Miss Kim: It's ok  
  
: (Lunch)  
  
Marissa: So I heard Summer got a broken arm and went home  
  
Ryan: Yeah  
  
Marissa: So let's see she gets her cast off in one month and we go to Paris in 1 month and a week  
  
Ryan: Well I have some work to catch up on but I will go over to your house today at lets say 4:00??  
  
Marissa: Ok  
  
(It is 4:00)  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Julie: Hi Ryan, I just well wanted to thank you for warning me about Oliver, I should have listened to you  
  
Ryan: Uhh, it's ok where's Marissa?  
  
Julie: Up stairs  
  
(Ryan and Marissa)  
  
Marissa: So I uhhh want to go shopping for some clothes for Paris??  
  
Ryan: Umm ok  
  
Marissa: I got my moms credit card!  
  
Ryan: Are you aloud to use it?  
  
Marissa(gives him a reasserting yes look)  
  
(At the mall)  
  
Marissa comes out in a yellow sun dress that has one strap and shows some cleavage  
  
Marissa: So what do you think??  
  
Ryan: I think if you like it I like it  
  
(She walks up and gives him a soft kiss)  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
Marissa: Wow what a long shopping spree, at least I have suitcases and everything I need for Paris  
  
Ryan: Cool 


	2. Plane ride

It is 1 month and week later and everyone is getting ready to leave for the airport...  
  
(At the Cohen house)  
  
Sandy: Make sure you don't get into any trouble and please you know Summer and you  
  
Seth: Dad, I lost my virginity 1 month ago and I don't plan on doing it again  
  
Sandy: You're a man who is going into your last year of high school next year, I trust you can make good decisions of when times are right to do certain things, just like I said be careful  
  
Seth: Yeah, see you must have got that from batman serious one comic books-  
  
(Ryan walks down)  
  
Ryan: So thanks again for letting me go  
  
Sandy: Hey, if I am letting SETH go then you sure as hell can go  
  
Seth(sarcastic): Thanks dad!  
  
Sandy: Kidding, kidding  
  
Kirsten: Ok, Seth tuck in your underwear you don't want girls seeing your boxers...  
  
Seth: I'm going to go now catch you guys in two weeks  
  
Ryan: Later  
  
(meanwhile) Marissa: Mom hurry we have to go pick Summer up!  
  
Julie: Coming!  
  
(picking Summer up)  
  
Summer: Thanks so much Julie for letting me come!  
  
Julie: You know you are always welcome!  
  
Marissa: So Ryan and Seth are meeting us at the airport in ten minutes  
  
(At the airport)  
  
Seth has his arm around summer and they are looking at the flight times while waiting for the plane to start loading  
  
Summer: So we get our own sweet right(she starts to get closer to him)  
  
Seth(pushing her away)(whispering): Umm we are in a airport  
  
Summer: Right sorry  
  
(In the airplane)  
  
Seth, is sitting next to summer and behind them is Ryan and Marissa and behind them is Julie and a mid age quite Handsome man  
  
Seth(looking at comics): Oh look at that mini, hey sum did you ever realize that veronica must be at least a c cup  
  
Summer: Now who's the pervert?  
  
Seth: I am just pointing out the facts!  
  
Marissa(looking at another plane flying bye): Have you noticed that plane has been following us the whole way here?  
  
Ryan: It's just another plane going to Paris that's all  
  
Marissa: I know  
  
(The cart comes around)  
  
Summer: Oh I will have the salad and a water  
  
Seth: I will take the chicken with a sprite  
  
Marissa: I will have a coke with lasagna  
  
Ryan: Oh I will have the chicken with some apple juice  
  
Julie: Oh I will have a salad with ranch dressing and a iced tea  
  
Guy next to her: Same  
  
Julie: The Same?  
  
Guy next to her: Hey, my names Chris what's yours?  
  
Julie: Nice to meet you Chris I am Julie  
  
Chris: Nice Rack  
  
Julie(blushing): Umm thanks  
  
Any human but Julie can see this guy just wants a bed with her but she has already fallen for his charm!  
  
Seth: I am going to go to the bathroom  
  
Summer: Ok  
  
Seth is walking out of the small airplane bathroom when... Summer pushes him back in  
  
Summer(unbuttoning his shirt): I am feeling very horny right now!(she kicks the door shut)  
  
Seth: Summer I don't think this is a good idea we are so young and other people are in line for the bathroom...  
  
Summer: Your right sorry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. A day at the pool

(Getting off the airplane)  
  
Summer: Gosh what a long flight! Ryan: Well we better go get our luggage!  
  
(At the luggage)  
  
Ryan: We are over! Copout! Dead! Go play with your little friend over there!  
  
Marissa: I don't understand!  
  
Ryan points over about ten feet to see OLIVER!  
  
Oliver: Hey! What are you guys doing here!  
  
Ryan(making a fist): I was bout to ask you the same question!  
  
Marissa pulls Ryan back  
  
Marissa: I did not invite him!  
  
Oliver: Hey I came here because I heard Summer and Seth talking and I thought the more the merrier!  
  
Summer: Umm let's get out of here before someone ends up in jail  
  
Seth: Good idea  
  
(At the hotel)  
  
(In Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer's sweet)  
  
Ryan(unloading his clothes): Sorry for assuming you invited him  
  
Marissa: It's ok, after all I would not even trust me  
  
Summer: Well it has been a long day I am going to bed  
  
Seth: Ditto  
  
(In the morning)  
  
Marissa is going next door to her moms sweet....  
  
Marissa: Mom I ju- Who the heck is that!  
  
Julie(waking up): This is Chris he sat next to me on the plane  
  
Marissa: Ok whatever slut, I am leaving  
  
Julie: But I thought we were going to bond!  
  
Marissa rolls her eyes and goes back to her sweet  
  
Summer: So a day at the hotel pool? I saw they have a spa treatment and a water slide!  
  
Ryan: Ok  
  
(At the pool)  
  
Marissa and Summer are getting massages while Ryan and Seth are each laying on floats in the pool...  
  
Summer: So I hope I can get at least a bit of action this trip  
  
Marissa: Hold on there cow girl, you need to cool down unlike you the rest of us don't have a high-  
  
Oliver: Hey ladies, look I know you hate me but at least let me by you guys a drink  
  
Marissa: Oliver please leave now!  
  
Oliver: Ok I will get you your favorite, a sherlly temple with extra cherries!  
  
Marissa: Oliver it's re-  
  
Oliver: I insist  
  
Summer is very upset that he is here, after all he did break her arm and only get a weeks suspension  
  
(Once Oliver gets the drink he sprinkles some pot into Marissa's drink)  
  
Oliver Thinking: Now she will see the world from my point of view, chaotic and we are the only sane people! 


	4. Clubbing

Marissa: So I REALLY hope Oliver just leaves us alone. I am sick of being bothered by him. I still feel bad about not trusting him a few months back...  
  
Summer: Don't sweat it, he forgave you after 1 month of misery, you need each other and that's it  
  
Marissa: Yeah I guess  
  
(Ryan and Seth)  
  
Ryan: So dude you never fully told me, why did you and summer all of a sudden stop being so well horny and start being slow?  
  
Seth: Well lets just say she revealed a big secret  
  
Ryan(sarcastically): Oh yes I understand she was really not a leo  
  
Seth: Well since you are dieing to know... she was a virgin, and also we decided to slow things down  
  
Ryan: Really wow, who would have guessed  
  
(Marissa and Summer)  
  
Oliver: I am back with your drink Marissa....  
  
Marissa: ummm thanks but this vacation was supposed to be with me, Sum, Ryan, and Seth. Not you, you kind of blew it way back by valentines day  
  
Oliver: Well the least I can do is give you the drink so now I will leave you alone...  
  
Marissa: Thanks  
  
(Ryan and Seth)  
  
Seth: I am getting board lets go  
  
Ryan: Ok lets go see if the girls are ready  
  
Seth: Hey Summer are you ready to go, you too Marissa??  
  
Marissa: Sure (she takes a big sip of her drink)  
  
Summer: Ok lets go hit a club  
  
Seth(sarcastically): Yes I love hitting clubs in my swim trunks  
  
Summer: I meant we change  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
Summer is putting on Mascara and almost ready to go, while Marissa is being a fool  
  
Summer: So you ready to go coop?  
  
Marissa: Go were? Oh yeah clubbing, totally!!! I am so proud of myself!  
  
Summer: Ok...  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Summer: Come in  
  
Seth and Ryan walk in  
  
Seth: You guys ready to go?  
  
Marissa: Totally I have been ready all my life!  
  
Ryan: What is wrong with her?  
  
Summer(whispering): I have no clue  
  
(at the club)  
  
Security: Ok I need to see you guys id's before you can go in  
  
Summer: Sure, here is mine  
  
Ryan and Seth both hold up there id's too  
  
Security(talking to Marissa): What about you young lady?  
  
Marissa: Oh my idea I don't really have one at the moment  
  
Security(suspicious): Can you please walk in a straight line for me?  
  
Marissa tries to walk in a straight line but ends up stumbling  
  
Security: Sorry you are now going to be taken away(he talks into his radio) we have a drunk lady her, she looks around 16  
  
Marissa: What is going on? Ryan save me! Save me like you saved me from Oliver!  
  
Summer(starting to cry): Coop! Snap out of it! What is wrong with you! 


End file.
